World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
by psalty
Summary: Arthur Menithil is a knight of The Silver Hand plagued by nightmares and the son of a man hated by many, and Aerlah Theron is a Blood Knight of Silvermoon with the weight of guilt on her shoulders, what happes when these people who come from cultures that hate each other but hold the same ideals and values are forced to work to end a common enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Man, thi took a while to start, but here it is, and hope you enjoy.**

The knight in golden and silver armor trudged across the scarred wastes, looking tired and fatigued.

His armor was dented, blood stained, and rusty. His long blond hair was blood streaked and dirty. His face was dirty and had stubble all over the chin.

When he finally stopped, he stood in front of a temple, and eminating from it was a dark presence.

"Arthur Menithil!" roared a voice from the temple.

The knight looked around, then saw someone emerge from the mists in front of the gates of the temple.

"Illidden Stormrage," the man said. "What do you want with me?"

"I have an offer," the horned night elf said. "Join me, and you will know more power then you would otherwise."

The knight kneeled. "What would you have me do, my lord."

The elf grinned, then waved his hand, and a female mage appeared, her hands tied behind her back, and kneeling with her head bowed. Her hair was blond and she had an aura of power about her.

"Kill her," Illidden said.

At that minute the woman looked up and into the knight's eyes, and he stared into her crystal blue orbs and found them judging him.

Arthur awoke with a start and looked around, he was safe in Stormwind.

. . .

Aerlah stared at the orb of translocation, and looked behind her to her father.

"Go ahead, I know Sylvannis, and even if Thrall rejects you, she will get you home safely," said Lorthemar Theron.

Aerlah took a deep breath, then activated the orb.

She felt a pulling in her gut, then she was suddenly standing in a dark and dreary room, with a similar orb in front of her.

"Welcome to Lorderon, Lady Theron," said a voice.

Aerlah looked around, but did not see anyone.

"You won't see me till I want you to," the voice said.

Aerlah drew her blood red sword off her back.

"If you want to fight, quit being a coward," she said, "or can you feel my power?"

"Impressive," the voice said from the doorway.

Aerlah whirled and saw one of the undead Forsaken standing there. He wore black leather armor and a dark cloak with a hood. He was blond haired and still looked like he died fairly recently.

"Forgive me, I like to mess around," the man said, "I am Mickelven Lionsmane, master Rogue, Lady Sylvanniss' right hand man, and every year winner of Forsaken's most charming and handsome."

Aerlah rolled her eyes.

"You still look like something that crawled out of a grave," she said.

"I did," Mickelven said with a grin. "But we must hurry, Lady Sylvanniss wants to get out of hear as soon as possible, oh, and don't let her rude demeonor set you off, she is always like that."

The two then walked out of the city ruins, Mickelven explaining the history in extreme detail, and walked towards some towers outside the city.

At the top of one tower, a zeppellin was waiting to take it's passengers to Orgrimmar, the Orcish capitol, and center of Horde activities, which were very entertaining, according to Mickelven.

When they boarded the ship, an undead High Elf greeted them.

"Aerlah Theron, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, I am Lady Sylvanniss Windrunner," she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Aerlah said.

"Well, someone finally charmed the Lady," Mickelven whispered when Sylvanniss walked away.

. . .

Far to the north, on an icy mountain in a frozen throne, a man in frightening armor woke from a slumber, his eyes glowing icy blue once again.

**AN: I will be back soon, till then, think about this. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**** Finally got this chapter done, god, I hate getting through the first couple of chapters! so much more fun to wright the action! but gotta get the intro out of the way, so... anyways, I am rambling, here is the next chapter, and while there still is not any action yet, there should be some action in another chapter or two.**

**Feffervesce: glad you like! and I love Mickelven too, one of the side characters I love the most!**

**Ihsan997: I am glad you like it! and no worries, I will not quit these stories until either I have finished them, or something major comes up in my life :)**

Aerlah woke up to the sound of people rushing around up on deck, and someone knocking on her door.

She opened her door, and saw Mickelven standing there.

He winked at her with a grin.

"Hello, pretty," he said. "We are about to dock."

"Give me a minute to get my stuff," Aerlah responded, then closed her door again. She leaned against the wall, feeling very apprehensive now that she was in Orgrimmar.

She then got her stuff together and walked up to the deck.

When she walked up the stairs, she saw Mickelven arguing with a goblin. He looked angry, while the goblin looked like he was trying to get away with something.

"Mickelven won a game of hearthstone against that goblin yesterday, and he refuses to pay up the money he bet," said Sylvannis, appearing at Aerlah's side.

"So Mickelven is a gambler, eh?" Aerlah said with an amused grin.

"Oh yea, he used to lose lots of money when he first started, but now no one in The Undercity will play him," Sylvannis said with a laugh.

"I enjoy playing hearthstone sometimes," Aerlah said, "I don't gamble though, just play casual games with my friends."

"Do you have a good deck?" Sylvannis asked.

Aerlah reached into her bag and pulled out a card case with her hearthstone deck.

"Take a look," she said.

Sylvannis looked through the deck.

"Wow, there are some good cards here!" she said. "You must be a veteran player to have this many high quality cards!"

"Well, I have been playing since I was ten," Aerlah said. "My dad taught me to play, he is the one I play the most."

"Your father is a great player," Sylvannis said.

"How do you know him?" Aerlah asked cuirously.

"He was my second in command when I was the Ranger General of Quel'thalas," Sylvannis explained. "We were good friends."

"Aerlah!" Mickelven shouted. "Come over here!"

Aerlah excused herself from Sylvannis and walked over to Mickelven.

Sylvannis watched Aerlah walk away, and anyone who would have been watching would have noticed a single tear trickle down her face.

"What is it?" Aerlah asked Mickelven.

"Tell this goblin how wrong it is to cheat!" Mickelven said angrily.

"How am I gonna have any more luck than you?" Aeralh asked in amusement.

"Are you or are you not a paladin?" Mickelven demanded.

Aerlah gave Mickelven a look like he was crazy.

"No?" Mickelven asked. "Fine.

With that Mickelven whirled and grabbed the goblin by his hair, lifted him off the floor, and snatched a pouch of coins off the goblin's belt.

"Mine!" Mickelven yelled in the wailing goblin's face, then set him down. "Now run along before I stick you!"

The Zeppelin suddenly came to a halt.

"All passengers get off!" the captain yelled.

Aerlah walked off the zeppelin with Mickelven, laughing at Mickelven's method of getting his money.

"So, what class do you play in hearthstone?" she asked.

Mickelven looked at her like she had asked him a very wierd question.

"Umm, same one I play in real life," he said.

"Oh," said Aerlah. "I use a druid deck, I always wanted to be one, but the Blood Elven culture does not have druids, so I settled with training to be a paladin, and playing a druid in hearthstone."

"Hmmm, well, I have always wanted to be a shaman," Mickelven said. "But the elements tend to dislike undead. Maybe I should try building a shaman deck."

"Mickelven!" a deep voice called, and a massive, muscular orc decked out in black, spiked armor with a massive skull axe strapped to his back walked over to them. He had long black hair done in a braid running down his back, and with a beard done in a bunch of tiny braids.

"How is my roguish friend?" he asked with a grin, banging his massive hand on Mickelven's back.

"Good to see you, Gerzog," Mickelven said. "This is the Blood Elves' princess, Aerlah Theron, she will be signing the treaty."

"I'm not the princess," Aerlah said. "My dad is just ruling the Blood Elves until our prince comes back from finding a new home for us."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Theron," the orc said with a bow. "I am Gerzog, son of Thrall, son of Durotan, Warchief of the great Frostwolf Clan."

"Nice to meet you," Aerlah said, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat.

"Me and Mickelven are planning to go to Draenor soon with some of our friends," Gerzog said. "The Dark Portal has reopened, and my father is calling for all able bodied soldiers of the horde to journey to the land of our ancestors and fight the demon scum that dwell there, you should come."

"We will see," Aerlah said. "I will have to talk to my father."

"Aerlah!" Sylvannis called. "We are going to be late!"

"I will catch up to you guys later," Aerlah said.

"When you are done, have one of the guards direct you to the Wyvern's Tail inn," Gerzog said. "We are meeting our friends there."

"I will be there," Aerlah said, then walked away, excited that she was already making friends.

. . .

Arthur sat at the table in his kitchen, talking to his mother, Jaina Proudmoore.

"It was the most real dream I have ever seen," Arthur said. "I was walking through some gods forsaken valley, and Illidan Stormrage appeared before me. He made me an offer for power, which I accepted, and he made you appear, told me to kill you! That is when I woke up."

"It was just a dream," Jaina said, covering her son's hands with her own. "I know you would never kill anyone without a justified reason."

"But, what is it is a sign?" Arthur said. "What if I end up like my father, falling to the same temptations?"

"That won't happen!" Jaina said. "You are stronger then he ever was!"

"Yea, what ever," Arthur said with a sigh, then he got up and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Jaina asked.

"I promised Bronce I would meet him, Weldia, and Fasuriun at the inn," Arthur said.

"Ok," Jaina said, "Have fun."

Arthur nodded and walked out the door.

When he got to the inn, he looked around for his friends. He saw them sitting next to a window.

There was a male Dwarf, a male Night Elf, and a female Gnome.

The dwarf had a bushy, bronze colered beard. He wore the armor of a soldier of Ironforge, and wielded two large axes.

The Night Elf wore leafy green robes, wielded a large, heavy staff, and had green hair let loose.

The gnome had long, pink hair, wore black leathers, had a dark cloak, and wielded two razor sharp daggers.

"Hey guys," Arthur said, sitting down next to them.

"Took ya long enough to get here!" Bronce, the dwarf, said.

"Bet he was flirting with the girls," said Weldia, the gnome, with a grin.

"Since when does he flirt?" Fasuriun, the Night Elf, asked with a grin.

"Haha, very funny," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, as I was just saying, we should go through the Dark Portal," Bronco said. "We could all use another adventure, we have not done anything since the battle in Alterac Valley."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Have'nt you heard?" Weldia asked in surprise.

"The demons reopened the portal!" Fasuriun said.

"When?" Arthur demanded.

"Weeks ago," Bronco said. "Me daddy wants me to go through and show them demon bastard what happens when they mess with the Alliance!"

"So do you want to go?" Weldia asked Arthur.

Arthur thought for a minute, then decided that it might help him take his mind off things.

"Sure," he said. "When do we leave?

. . .

Arthas sat on his throne of ice, brooding.

Suddenly he looked around.

"Nerzuil is sleeping!" he realized.

He got up and spoke a couple words.

He suddenly found himself standing on the platform in the Black Temple, where Illidan spent most of his time.

"Arthas Menithil!" a voice said. "I see you escaped the Lich for a couple moments."

"Illidan," Arthas growled. "I know what you are planning to do with my son."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Illidan asked with a grin.

"I am here to tell you, if you do not leave Arthur alone, I will kill you," Arthas said.

"Please, tell me how you are going to pull that off?"

"You forget, I have an entire legion of undead minions," Arthas said. "And don't forget, I have beaten you once, I can do it again."

With that, Arthas teleported himself back to his frozen throne.

**AN: thanks for reading, please review, and I will update soon! :D**


	3. notification

Hey guys, I know I have not updated in some time, but I have recently unsubscribed to wow, i dont have the money to subscribe at the moment, and I have to figure out how I am going to tell the whole BC story with out being able to play through outland. It has been a while since I did, and besides, I did most of the 60-70 lvling with my main through pvp, so i never got to really learn the story for that lvling arc.

Once I figure it out, I will start writing again, but for now, you can read my other stories. If you want Wow, I have started two different Wow crossovers. Their is 'The Death Knight: An Unexpected Journey,' which is about my Death Knight main going to Middle Earth during the Hobbit timeline. My other one is a Wow/Frozen story, 'Ice, Death, Arcane, and Muscle," when Elsa accidentily freezes her sister's head when they are kids, she runs away, and Medivh finds her, and sends her to the other side of the world and the much larger kingdom of Lorderan, and gets adopted by the king, Terenas Menithil, and becomes best friends with Varian Wrynn, Arthas Menithil, and Jaina Proudmoore, thus the name, ice for Elsa, death for Arthas, arcane for Jaina, and Muscle for Varian.


	4. 100 Followers!

**Hey guys! So, I got up this morning and check my email, and what do I find? MY 100TH FOLLOWER! So, I decided I would tell you all, and say, thank you sooooo much for the support. When I first started fanfiction, I never thought that I would ever reach 100 followers. I really am very happy to have all of you guys following me, and I also want to let you know, I am going to try to update all of my stories within the next week. **

**Below is a list of everyone who has followed me since I started, thank you all! :)**

1: A-Fighterlady  
>2: Cecilia Muller<br>3: Dragonwing1995  
>4: Ren O'neil<br>5: Sealiman Dawntracker  
>6: bailfire<br>7: dakkie  
>8: power1228<br>9: shadowwalker26  
>10: Zinodude<br>11: WinterKnight2104  
>12: alvinandbrittany4ever<br>13: isaiahr1998  
>14: jack fangs<br>15: end5  
>16: braclark<br>17: eremak  
>18: Asteroth1<br>19: Lunaesica  
>20: Night Hunter533<br>21: Senju Sowdowwen  
>22: aerithsephy<br>23: magicf  
>24: mythule<br>25: symonator  
>26: Varus the Shadow Son<br>27: Always-Obsessed66  
>28: Alycee Lanet<br>29: ColorGuardianOfTheGalexie  
>30: Kagome Echizan Fan<br>31: Lokilina  
>32: Marcus S. Lazuras<br>33: Menatron the Angel of Ideas  
>34: OctoberScream<br>35: Onceuponlover  
>36: PrincessMiss<br>37: WildDev13  
>38: Brittany .Cotter39<br>39: gingerbread122  
>40: Merlins impending doom<br>41: nousername123  
>42: somethingCool24x15<br>43: volleyball678  
>44: DCWarrior<br>45: Phantomhivebutler  
>46: Ruby Warrior Girl 730<br>47: giving  
>48: vivianwendy<br>49: BrandonBGamer  
>50: Ellie181<br>51: Vangran  
>52: thunder18<br>53: paladin3030  
>54: Carlthompson<br>55: EvilEchoes  
>56: Lukas0908<br>57: Night Hunter533  
>58: OokamiUindo<br>59: DrakePL  
>60: Lordequinox<br>61: True Overlord Lahari  
>62: babayaga89<br>63: calvira  
>64: xJig of Deathx<br>65: Bellatrix morgenstern  
>66: BioshockerN7<br>67: Cavik96  
>68: Crazykiller2606<br>69: Deon2124  
>70: Fenrir44<br>71: General Hawk  
>72: Nakrato<br>73: Teyranas  
>74: thuff<br>75: toprichie97  
>76: revan193<br>77: DZ2  
>78: anime-aquarian-fan<br>79: apocalypse24  
>80: btvs22<br>81: Great Vampire-Shinso  
>82: kathlynscutekid<br>83: Feffervesque  
>84: Ihsan997<br>85: Darkknightsvengeance  
>86: ArianandXaia<br>87: Abyssal Lore 14  
>88: The Flying Frog<br>89: Alucard249  
>90: Rhovania<br>91: Snowgirl01  
>92: Ellden Storm<br>93: Wolfgirl150  
>94: Forbidden Dragon<br>95: nomadeagle  
>96: Zanondalf<br>97: WRMWereWolf6  
>98: Lunaryn<br>99: Mttn1306  
>100: Elquenodebesernombrado<p>

**And now, I would like to give special thanks to a few people.**

**bailfire: She is my sister (or one of my five sisters, lol), and since I started getting all my crazy ideas for different stories, I would like to thank her, thx sis!  
><strong>**dakkie:** **She was one of my inspirations to start writing, her stories are awesome, the thing I love about them the most, is that she took so much time to develop the backstories for her characters, their is so much depth to who they are, and if you are a star wars fan, you should certainly try them out. :)  
><span>power1228:<span> She is another one of my sisters, and she is always nagging me about updating the stories, so I would like to thank her for all of the support.  
><span>Feffervesque:<span> She is another inspiration, her stories are beyond amazing, with so many different characters, her story is a blend of humor, drama, and action, it never leaves you starved for any element that helps make a story great, if you are a fan of WoW, or just getting a good laugh and lots of entertainment out of a story, you should read Feffervesque's stuff.  
><strong>

**And now, I would like to just give a shout out to some great writers that, although they don't actually read my stuff (or I just cant find them on the follower list), they have had great advice, and have written some of the greatest stuff I have read on this website.**

**Sapphireiceheartt:**** Sapphire writes a story about a girl named Sapphire, who is the daughter of the Lich King, and she has 11 stories, all of which are part of one, epic saga. She also has had great advice for me, and I really think she is one of the best WoW writers on this website, rivaled only be Feffervesque.  
><span>StevenQ:<span> Perhaps the person who got me to really get into writing, this author is nothing short of amazing. Her story is a crossover of Tangled and Frozen, with a bit of Brave and pretty much all of the old Disney classics. This author, man, I do not have the words to describe him/her. She actually has more then one story, but Legacy is the one I read. It is something completely unique and amazing, if you like the Disney movies (or even if you don't, considering I was not a fan of the classic Disney princess movies) Legacy is a must read. StevenQ did stop writing, but he/she at least finished Legacy, not sure about the other stories though.  
><strong>

**These are simply some of the my favorite writers, their are a lot more that I really like, but these guys are some of my biggest inspirations. :)**


	5. I am so sorry!

**Hey guys, I know I said I would have all my stories updated by now, and I know I say that all the time, and I never get them updated, but my grandfather passed away, and I had to leave town for the week.**

**Sorry for the delay, but I am working on the chapters right now, and I am hoping to get **_**A Tale of Two Souls **_**updated today, maybe another story as well. :)**


End file.
